Killians
by letmedieahooker
Summary: This is the filthiest filth I've written so far in my life. Set when the two Killians met, an alternative outcome.


"Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full, and prompt attention."

Emma giggled, only stalling for Killian's escape, she told herself. Certainly not liking the pirate's rough touch.

A hook appeared on his shoulder and he turned. Killian of the future met his past self's eyes, watching a flash of confusion crossing them before they settled into a bemused drunken smile.

"Well, this is.. fascinating." the past pirate smirked.

"I assure you, it was not intentional." Killian answered his younger self's curious tone, reaching a hand toward Emma protectively.

Emma looked between them both with her jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? How is this not going to have consequences?!"

"You," the drunk pirate interrupted, "Or should I say I, seem quite familiar." he queried his future self with a lopsided grin, gazing down at where his touch had met Emma's.

Killian hesitated, but his face faltered, matching the grin of his younger self, then raised an eyebrow at Emma and squeezed her hand. "Aye. More than."

"How do I meet such an angel?"

"It's a very long story," Killian's smile stayed put as he looked at her. "You'll see eventually."

Past Killian reached out for Emma, who let herself be taken into his arms, her mouth still tingling from his passionate kiss, before snapping out of the moment and pulling out of Killian's grip to try and push the other pirate away. Though not entirely wanting to, the ache in her groin trying to convince her otherwise.

"We should go." she said at her Killian, lightly pushing away from the other's strong arms.

"What's the rush, love?" the drunk pirate interjected again, gripping her a little closer. "Let me have another taste of my future." He pulled her in for a rough kiss and Emma unintentionally let out a pleased moan, giving both men a jolt to their loins.

She met present Killian's eyes with a blush, he was watching the pair entwined. In the dark cabin she thought she saw his tongue dart out to wet his lips and he moved forward, pushing them both toward the bed they were next to. A perhaps slightly rash, lust fueled decision had crossed his mind. Past Killian caught on immediately, catching his future self's eyes with a wolfish smirk.

"Would you like to attend to her for a moment?" he sat at the end of the bed and reached to undo his buttons while other Killian eased Emma to comfort.

"Emma," he whispered to her in a lusty growl. "Do you want.. Will you let me.." he glanced over his shoulder. "us, pleasure you as you deserve?"

Emma searched his expression, part of her wanting nothing more than to let the two men explore her. "Well, I'll never have this chance again." she mused, her eyes dark as she looked up at her Killian's slightly parted lips, longing to feel them against her skin. She leaned forward to meet his mouth, spending a few lingering moments with tongue grazing soft flesh.

Past Killian sidled up behind his future self. "My turn." He prowled up the bed to hover above Emma, capturing her lips in an more ferocious kiss than his future self had given her. Gripping her waist roughly with his good hand, he rested his weight on his other elbow and threw a sideways glance and smirk to the other Killian as he hurriedly derobed.

Emma gasped a breath as the kiss broke and she looked over at the now half-clothed Killian, biting her lip at the sight of his naked chest, the trail of dark hair there leading her eyes down into his de-laced trousers and the bulge straining for freedom. Past Killian nipped down her neck to her collarbone, unceremoniously tugging down her dress to suck her nipple into his mouth. Her Killian moved back toward them to caress the other now-exposed breast, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he squeezed the hardening flesh. Emma pulled away to press her head into the pillow, her eyes rolling and back arching as past Killian roughened his attentions, scraping teeth over the hard point in his mouth, dark grin still creasing his cheeks. He slid in behind Emma, pulling her on top of him but facing away, his hand and hook eagerly playing with her breasts and his eyes meeting the gaze of his future self. "Would you do the honours?" he loosely gestured toward her gown, now mostly slung around her stomach.

Killian watched his love carefully for signs of objection but saw none as he grasped the cloth to pull it over her hips, exposing her exiguous, mostly pointless modern undergarments. Emma moaned as the pirate ground his manhood against her backside through his leather trousers, growling filth in her ear as he bit her neck. Her Killian watched her pleasure with his lip trapped between his teeth, dropping to his knees to sit between her thighs. She was damp through her underwear and he couldn't help but pull them aside to just have a taste.

As his tongue met her body she groaned loudly, a wanton sound which made his hardness twitch as much as the heady taste of her. He lapped at her arousal hungrily, each flick that met her hard bundle of nerves elicting another intoxicating moan. Past Killian had managed to shift down his trousers during the other's ministrations and his aching length was pressed against her, smooth rolls of his hips doing a little to ease his flaming desire. Future Killian met his eyes and gave him his own dirty smirk. He grasped and shifted his other self's manhood to Emma's sopping wet heat and she met his gaze at the pressure, her eyes lidded and dark with a fire he'd only seen in their most passionate of embraces. He watched her intently, past Killian gasping behind her as he slid his arousal against her with teasing steadiness. He pressed a thumb to a point at the base of his past self's erection that he knew he enjoyed, drawing out an expletive, and then pushed it inside her.

They both moaned as he filled her, past Killian burying his face in her neck and Emma whimpering as he shifted beneath her, dragging deep slow thrusts against her walls. Future Killian watched in fascination for a few moments, an indescribable feeling from watching, what was essentially himself, finally penetrate his love. His good hand drifted to his arousal, pulling long strokes up his length in time with their movements. He moved his hook across her thigh, the cold making her eyes flicker open and watch him pleasuring himself.

"Killian.." she breathed in a throaty, salacious voice, past Killian eyes not leaving her face as she spoke and he continued his grinding movements. "Taste me."

His other self's thrusts were slow enough that Emma's Killian had no trouble meeting her heat again, tongue not breaking contact with her core, his own fingertips on his shaft and Emma's taste driving him into ecstasy, completely lost in the pleasure, and drawn out only by her lusty moans as she hit her peak, body spasming under his mouth and around the thick cock stretching her.

Past Killian bit his lip and closed his eyes through her orgasm, desperate not to be dragged over his own edge. When her throes faded, he asked gravelly in her ear. "Let me fuck your other hole, love? Then you can have both of us." Emma turned to meet his dark eyes, expression a mixture of surprise, lust and excitement. She nodded with a lick of her lips. Future Killian met his other self's look and raised an eyebrow. Past Killian grinned at him, reaching between them to reposition his manhood, pressing against her other entrance, his hardness so slick with her arousal that the tip slid in with ease. As Emma gasped from the intrusion and future Killian sat up, his throbbing manhood meeting her heat, looking to Emma for any sign she had changed her mind. She watched him eagerly.

"Please Killian. I want you, I want both of you." She touched both of their hips, a small squeeze to let them know she was ready and together, they filled her soaked holes. There were two nearly identically low, shameless growls and one moan come mewl, puntuated by a pleased shudder through Emma's body.

The sensation was overwhelming, future Killian leaning in for a kiss as his mind rejoiced at finally being inside the one object of his desire. Past Killian groaned deeply at the other's movements, his firm thrusts rubbing Emma's warm flesh against him. He shifted his hips, pressing deep and making her body spasm around him exquisitly. She whimpered their name, interspersed with begs for her Killian to fuck her deeper, harder. Past Killian reached around her body with both arms, hook rubbing against the hard nub of her nipple and hand pressing a firm flat fingertip in tiny circles against her core until she was crying out. Dizzy from the pleasure, future Killian leaned to suck the other breast into his mouth, the motion and his now erratic thrusts laying even more friction to her oversenstive nerves. Her body tensed, all her muscles clenched around both aching cocks and she groaned out a final "Killian", hands gripping her Killian's hips and dragging him into a forceful thrust to the hilt. He cried out her name and let go, last powerful thrusts making his past self groan loudly and force him further inside her, the throes of their orgasms both intensifying the others'. The three melted as one, the afterglow consuming them, past Killian kissing up Emma's neck while future Killian did the same along her jawline.

After a few moments, both of them pulled out of her, their seed dripping from her body. They rolled apart, collapsing in a sandwich of flesh, Emma held comfortingly from both sides.

She smiled with her eyes closed. "Thank you."

"Any time, my love." future Killian panted.

Past Killian looked contentedly at his counterpart. "Is it true, do you love her?" He asked, sincerity in his voice.

Killian paused with a smile. "Aye. I do." Emma's smile turned into a wide grin.

"She is a vision. I look forward to my time with her." past Killian gazed at Emma, moving to cover her hand with his.

"And I the rest of mine." the other agreed.


End file.
